Femme Fatale
Let the Festivities Begin! It was a joyous time for and . The 35th anniversary to their alliance would be cemented by the trading of their respective medical knowledge in order to help the disabled parties in both villages. To celebrate this fully, a festival was organized within Konohagakure. The environment was bustling with activity. Citizens from all around Konoha and Suna were gathered in one area to look at the festivities. On one end, there was the sandstorm show, on the other end was the fire show. Beyond that, the entire village was littered with decorations. Lanterns floated everywhere, streamers, balloons and the rest of it. Even further was the food! Both village's oriental cuisines were combined in this one event. Queues were lengthening by the second, everyone eager to go to the food stalls before they ran out of supply! But that was hardly anything! What truly gathered everyone's attention was the massive stadium erected outside of the village's perimeters, it was the event that everyone looked forward to as the morning turned into the afternoon and then the evening, with the masses flocking towards the arena in question. While there, they would truly be shocked by the magnitude of the construct. A joint collaboration between Sunagakure and Konohagakure, it was a marvelous wonder. The outside of the stadium was a sandy tone, however, it was accentuated by exceptionally fiery patterns of dragons, tigers and various other animals. As one made their way in, one would be entranced by the various shades of greens and browns accentuated by the subtle red patterns integrated into the seats and walls. The crowd, as they took their seats, began to roar as they wished to see the spectacle in store for them. A full-on battle between the world's strongest Kunoichi, Senjō the Blood Diamond from Konoha and Samiya, the One Woman Army from Suna! Tensions were indeed thick, the massive crowd of shinobi from both villages sat harbored in the stadium, anxious to see which of their champions would come out on top. Despite the impending battle being "over hyped" by adoring fans, the beautiful red haired woman seemed to be relaxed within her quarters backstage, shown by her slumped posture and crossed legs. Unfamiliar with how shinobi from Suna fought, she was more so intrigued to see the outcome. "This should be.....fun.." Twas all she could manage to say. "Uh.. Senjō. You're up." A follow leaf ninja informed her. Heavily exhaling, she unfolded her legs and began towards the stadiums entrance. As she walked, her long red hair flowed carelessly down her back. Getting closer to the gateway, she heard the announcer give her a few words of praise....... "In this corner, we have a woman of many titles. A woman of true beauty, so talented and dangerous! Literally hot to the touch! Ladies and Gentleman, give it up for Senjō the Blood Diamond!" He mused. Exiting the gate right on cue, the massive crowd wild. Throwing their hands into the air while shouting at their voice's maximum capacity. The woman lightly smiled, gently pulling her hair back behind her ear; awaiting for her opponent. The cheers were echoed into the room on the other side of the stadium. Behind those curtains sat a blond woman, dressed in oriental attire presumably made from fine silks within Sunagakure; specifically, it was a purple, long-sleeved and rather elaborate dress. Holding a fan within her hand, she awaited for the announcer to state her name. "On the other end!" The woman heard, stood up and began walking accordingly. "The woman of enigma who hails from Sunagakure! Its previous Kazekage, a Puppet Craftswoman and a woman who can single-handedly conquer almost anything in her way: give it up for Samiya the One-Woman Army!" Samiya, as she was called, stepped out from the curtains and allowed the audience to gaze at her appearance. Cheers echoed as people wished to see the true strength of Sunagakure's previous Kazekage; a risky political move, to be fair. She looked upon the audience and waved with enthusiasm and a big smile. She would have never thought that she'd be admired by so many, given the past that Samiya was troubled with. But she put that behind her, with her heart and soul ingrained into the purpose of this fight. She had walked upon the ring, and noticed her redheaded opponent. "Senjō, was it?" She asked her quite mildly, despite the reverberating crowd. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Samiya bowed softly, before raising herself again. "Let's make this a good one, shall we?" The red haired woman, returned the woman's respect bow with her own. "The pleasure is all mine." She replied with light smile. "It is truly an honor to able to do battle with a woman of your caliber... Yes I agree. Let's make this one to remember." "Now then, Mr. Announcer, when shall we start?" Samiya asked, raising her tessen towards her face and opening it in its entirety, revealing its deep purple coloration and intriguing floral patterns across its face. While she had been fanning her own face, the purpose of the fan appeared to be for far more than simply cooling Samiya down. The colosseum had an ancient feel to it's seating formation. Citizens sat a bit up. With higher ranking officials observing a closer view. However, just above them sat two important figures in such festivities. The Hokage and Kazekage. Both clothed in their formal attire. A Kazekage robe with an immense plumage emerged from his lower back. His enchanting tail waved to and fro before slowly resting behind him. His hat obscured his visage greatly. But even so, Zenjou's golden eyes pierced through his veil. I'm rather pleased with it's outcome. Sunagakure. Konhagakure. Enjoying peace hand in hand. He laughed as two children, each wearing their respective village's symbol, danced in excitement. Samiya, being his predecessor, was loved dearly throughout Sunagakure. Citizens paid millions to watch her grace. And appearantly the same went for Senjō. Both economies boomed from this event. Hopefully it can continue. Zenjou's eyes scoured the premises. Identifying an impressive amount of seemingly ordinary people. However, they secretly possessed seven faces. From both Sunagakure and Konohagakure. His underlings remained alert. And although they enjoyed their time, each had prepared themselves just in case trouble appeared. But Zenjou greatly doubted such an instance. Which lead to him releasing a grand order earlier. To enjoy themselves. "Hokage-sama," Zenou spoke with a rare respect. Such a joyous occasion called for it. "I'm actually looking forward to this battle. Samiya-senpai is perhaps one of few who could dwarf my own abilities. It's actually scary. I hope your brave shinobi doesn't anger her." He chuckled. "But, this is all in good fun." It was a righteous day indeed. Everyone within the colosseum shouted at the top of their lungs as the two kunoichi walked out of their respective entrances. Some chanting for Sungakure's Samiya, other's for Konohagakure's Senjō. It was customary that people were to choose a side of who would win and who would lost. Some people had bet money on who the victor would be. Some bet their houses. Among these two people were the Kage's themselves, although who was under the hat of the Hokage, would shake the body of the Kazekage. Within the robes granted to those that held the Hokage title, was the Seventh. The man known as, Seigetsu Senju, a young man who'd come from Konoha's most highest of royalty. A coincidence indeed. Just a few weeks ago, Zenjou and Seigetsu had nearly a deadly encounter, which would then sprout into a type of friendship. "Oi, as do I, kimono wearing Kazekage. How wondrous that we've met yet again. In only a few short weeks. Imagine if we'd have killed one another." Seigetsu tipped off his Hokage hat and thought for a second about the quote he gave about Senjō. "Now that you mention that she's brave, I actually don't know much about her. Wait, do I? I dunno." Slightly sighing, the red haired women began to prep herself for the battle of a lifetime. The excitement was starting to show upon her visage. Fighting a former Kage, it was truly an honor for her to be selected for such a thing. Oddly enough, despite the woman's rapidly growing fame, it would seems that her own leader was not familiar with her. Reaching into her tight mounted pouch, the woman retrieved a silver weapon scroll. After unraveling it, she then summoned a pair of swords that appeared to be strapped her back with a dual holster of some sort. Afterwards, she placed to scroll back into her pocket, await for the battle to start. "A pair of swords, eh?" Samiya's thoughts were upon Senjō's fighting style. In her vast experience, she had learned that gaining the advantage of understanding was something that any reasonable combatant required to win a battle. Samiya, in response to Senjō's maneuver, raised her fan slightly, closing it as to show that it truly was a weapon. Holding it in her hand with a rather light grip, she awaited for the announcer to allow the match to start. "And thus..." The announcer spoke, causing the tensions in the crowd to rise as silence began to fall. "In 3...2...1..." Keeping the crowd on edge for as long as he possibly could, the announcer raised his arm. "Let the battle begin!" A firework shot upwards, with cheers echoing through the audience. But even with all this spectacle, Samiya calmly analyzed her opponent. Even if she had known that this battle was for show...she could not compromise her years of experience with foolishness. Upon hearing the announcer's wail for the battle to commence, the woman's somewhat friendly almost immediately shifted to a more malevolent gaze. Lightly grabbing the handle of the right sword, she flung it from its holster into the air. Extending her right arm, the woman began funneling her chakra and from her palm surfaced a metal rod. As she began to turn her body, the woman gently dragged her left foot on the ground before stabbing the rod deep within the rocky surface. The sword she had thrown begun to make its descend, falling back to where is originally came. She slightly increased her leg's height and momentum as she turned, Senjō was able to bring heel to the handle of the sword, causing it to blast off with amplified speed. "Hmm..." Samiya thought as she saw the motions taking place. "To throw such a pristine sword isn't in anyone's best interests. Therefore..." Samiya, spotting the metal rod and the sudden kick to amplify the speed of the sword, concluded her thoughts. "This is a trap." Samiya, without any prompting, slightly let her fan open, prompting a gust of strong wind to momentarily delay the sword's advance. But that wasn't her true intention. The opening of the fan caused its two ends to momentarily shimmer, sending out a transparent force that lit up in the sun for even less than a second. Without any warning, Senjō's sword, as its path was on full speed, suddenly flipped one hundred and eighty degrees, before apparently being propelled in Senjō's direction, with the intent of stabbing her right forearm. Immediately after kicking the sword, Senjō continued to prepared herself for a follow up to continue her assault. Somehow, some odd and mysterious way, much to her surprise, her own weapon would have seemed to betray her, rerouting itself and charging back in the direct from which it came. Her eyes widened, her muscle slightly flexed causing to react with a ridiculous amount of speed. Swiflyw gribbing the left sword, she effortlessly brought it up to clash with the right. "What's this?!" Her mind puzzled, pushing the sword away. Immediately after doing so, she greatly increased her movement with the Body Flicker Technique, disappearing and reappearing to Samiya right side, lightly tossing the sword into the air to travel just above Samiya's head. Noticing Senjō's temporary delay in movements due to her shock, Samiya felt somewhat pleased. She quickly braced her stance, breathing outwards lightly as her chakra gathered around her in a small aura, before causing the winds around her to spiral heavily. In doing so, Senjō's next movement seemed to have no impact. After all, even after appearing on her right side, the intensity of the winds surrounding Samiya prevented Senjō from taking further action without causing undue sacrifice of her mobility. She quickly noticed the light toss of Senjō's sword and assumed for the worst. She allowed the wind surrounding her to suddenly expand outwards with great force, pushing back both Senjō's sword and, hopefully, Senjō as well. To further orchestrate her plans, the wind suddenly dissipated. In replacement, Samiya seemingly let out her left index finger and pointed it towards Senjō's other blade, forcing a similar event to happen with this blade as well. As soon as this was achieved, Samiya suddenly focused her weight on both of her legs, crouching for a moment before jumping, raising her left leg and allowing her right leg to follow in a beautiful display of acrobatics. The end result of her backflip enabled the former Kazekage to obtain some distance from her opponent, at which Samiya pointed both of her hands towards Senjō's direction, forcing both the swords to suddenly propel in her direction once again, attempting to stab her in both legs and completely disable her movement. Slightly blown away by the intense wind current, Senjō was more or less irritated by her failure in an attempt to reach Samiya. Of course, what would she expect from a former Kage. Despite this her mild aggression, Senjo's visage remained unchanged, displaying her rather calm demeanor. Her lovely swords began to lash out at their owner, forced to obey the whims of the former Sunagakure Kage. Aiming for her legs, the woman quickly rolled herself backwards, barely dodging the attacks to let her blades strike the ground. Skeptical on whether to pick them up or not, in this battle where fast decision making would make a big difference from winning and losing. She ultimately decided against her initial thought. The woman paced away from the swords, once again calling upon her metal rods, she continued to penetrate the ground. "..She's showing major signs of puppetry..." The woman thought. "If I can just get in close... I might be able to observe her close combat skills before o can decide how to take her down.... Right now we're merely testing one another. Analyzing the others moves.... Let's see how she fairs against this." The woman pondered upon weaving multiple hand signs while keeping her same pace. The ground slightly rumble before violently breaking apart spewing roots that came together in the shape of a dragon. Senjō slowly redirect herself in the direction as the dragon, awaiting for the reactions of Samiya. "Oho, performing a spectacle, are we?" Samiya noticed, surprised at the veritable arsenal that her opponent possessed. "Metal Release and now, Wood Release...intriguing." Samiya stopped her thoughts there, however. She decided to step up the scale slightly. Fulling opening her fan, the winds around Samiya began to accelerate at rapid speeds. However, instead of making a cyclone, the wind appeared to condense at hundreds of individual locations at once, forming pink Cherry Blossom petals as soon as Samiya used a single hand sign. The petals soon clumped together, taking the form of a serpentine-like body that proceeded to clash with the wooden dragon formed, managing to begin cutting through its outer layer with the immense cumulative cutting power that the petals possessed. The crowd cheered in awe at the spectacle, almost completely forgetting about the other struggle that was occurring between both combatants. Samiya's attention was divided between her petal serpent and Senjō's movements. Accordingly so, the woman decided to add a bit more spice into the show. "Hah!" Samiya's voice echoed as her foot stamped onto the ground. Chakra flowed from the center of her body down to her left foot that had soon created a small crack in the stadium. Using this to her advantage, the woman's body appeared to act as a medium for an extremely fast and powerful current of air to seep into the ground. Suddenly, the entire stage began to rumble. "Sorry about this, kid...but I am giving you more of a show." Samiya thought about Zenjou and the cost it'd take to repair this damage. After all, the rumbling soon began to physically manifest as cracks along the ground, before the ground shattered into multiple pieces, forcing awes from the crowds and a shift in Senjō's movement patterns, all while she awaited for the woman's next movement "Such an amazing display of wind release... None like anything I've seen before." The woman said lowly, impressed by the fact that she was able to counter her wood dragon. Bringing her right hand inches away from her face, she flickered her index and middle finger upward, silently commanding her rods to sink with the ground. As a simple precaution, Senjō would use the rods as receptors of some sort, giving her the ability to detect things underground that she would not be consciously prepared for; a new way of expanding her sensory skills. The quake caused the red hair woman to stumble before regain her posture... "'' I just need a little more data..." She pondered on what move she should take next.. "I don't want to reveal to much just yet.." She stated, forging two more rods implanting then into the earth's crust. "Now..... I'll wait." She whispered, looking off into the crowd for a moment. Calling upon a single hand seal, Senjō exhaled lightly, then exhaled a wave of blazing flames. But of course the women expect to counter it with utter ease, as she have done time after time. Samiya, as the quaking and shattering of the ground stopped, noticed that she possessed the clear terrain advantage at this point. The ground was shattered into dozens of pieces, along with debris that made using her Wind Release all the easier. She looked towards Senjō, noticing the assimilation of her metal rods into the ground. However, she also noticed that she wove a tiger hand seal. Immediately understanding the danger behind that specific maneuver, she stared briefly at the wave of flames that came upon her. However, noticing what was in the same direction, Samiya smirked in response. "Let's add a bit of flare to this party, shall we?" Samiya told Senjou, opening her fan once again in preparation for, what appeared to be, another Wind Release maneuver. She did just that. Stringing a number of hand seals together, the air that constituted Samiya's petals began to rapidly collect around herself before each petal individually erupted into spiraling galeforce winds. The massive outburst of wind eventually created a cyclonic, serpentine dragon of pure wind that dwarfed the gargantuan assault of flames. In that moment, Samiya sent this very dragon towards the flames that approached Samiya's direction at mediocre speeds. The collision of these two techniques were just as expected: a massive conflagration that created a shockwave strong enough to even affect someone at Samiya's distance, although she managed to mitigate any possible damage through crouching behind the large chunks of debris across the battlefield. The true purpose of this maneuver, besides causing an explosion of titanic scales to deal with Senjō from a distance, was to in-fact completely negate Senjō Wood Release Dragon. Given the close proximity the Dragon had to the said explosion, it would be almost impossible for the Dragon to come out without permanent injuries. That being said, due to Samiya's concentration being placed on the dragon of wind, the chakra threads that she had previously used as an insurance policy on Senjō's swords had been retracted. Of course, re-establishing this connection to Senjō herself might not be very difficult for the woman, given her experience in dealing with opponents who want to get into close range. As the explosion reached its calming stages, Samiya stood up again in order to counter any assaults from Senjō. Of course, much to her delight, the crowd was in awe at Samiya's recent maneuver, their eyes glittering at the explosion that had been active only a moment ago. The application of extraordinary wind release performance, had brought Samiya a triumph over Senjō's own fire. The techniques smashed together with great amount of force, causing a somewhat supernatural shockwave that shook the entire stadium. Out of options and time to figure a way out of the shockwave's unforgiving force, the woman, in a soon-to-be futile attempt, tried to cancel out the shockwave with an equal amount of potential power. However, lacking in force to combat such a thing while still providing protection, the red haired woman was forcefully thrown back and suffer minor scars and burns. The red haired woman lightly sighed as her attacks were...yet again..whisked away like child's play. Despite having everything that was throw at Samiya countered, Senjō was entirely sure that her next course of action might be a little ''unpredictable and would be one that could perhaps change the already vastly turning audience that majority voted for Samiya over Senjō. Even with Senjo's well known dual kekkei genkai and the addiction self invented kekkei tōta, Samiya had proved to be much more than merely a worthy adversary. She was fighting on an even plainfield...no she might have actually been much more for the busty red head than anyone ever expect. Despite all her efforts thus far Senjō, Samiya has time and time again quite literally blew them off as if they tiny little annoying insects. At thus point, the Uzumaki/Senju hybrid had been far more than impressed. But this time, Senjō hoped that she would be the one who would do the impressing. Drawing a very specific hand seal, the red haired woman created two replicas of herself. The two clones quickly retreated to opposite sides of the stadium's battle floor, facing one another. The first clone reenacted what the original red head preformed moments ago, spewing a large quantity of flames at the other.. And in return, the second clone countered with a water technique of equal capacity. The water and fire techniques collided, almost immediately turning both attacks into a thick mist that clouded the entire area, impairing the vision of everyone present. A faint bubbling noise could be heard as the water continued to evaporate.The original red retreated to the edge of the stands in a single bound to execute the next step of her seemingly game changing plan. Mokuton...Kinton.. Zenjou found himself grinning from ear to ear. This is absolutely astonishing. To think Konohagakure possessed such shinobi. He brought up his cup of tea before slowly downing it. The ginger taste soothing his soul. Zenjou kept close eye upon Samiya. "Interesting. I'm surprised she has lasted as long. But...she must remember that Samiya-kun was the Kazekage before I." "Ah..." Samiya noticed the next maneuver that Senjō made. With the advent of two clones, Samiya enhanced her sensory skills to ascertain the amount of chakra within each clone. Realizing that they were only useful for a small period of time, Samiya quickly realized the nature of Senjō's next maneuver. While she didn't know precisely what would occur, the stream of hand seals on both ends ultimately meant elemental techniques. Immediately, Samiya wished to repel the techniques before they hit her. Unknown as-to what the techniques were, Samiya's first course of action was to bring up a deterrent shelter. She immediately channeled air to the ground and subsequently caused several large pieces of debris to be thrown upwards and surround her in a circular fashion. On top of this, Samiya put in a layer of rotating wind around her person for extra defense. The moment Senjō caused the two elemental techniques to collide, the immediate vicinity of Samiya was clear from the thick mist, due to her two levels of defense preventing the mist from seeping through. As such, Samiya thought it to be prudent to stand still and react appropriately to any of Senjō's games, keeping her sensory active for immediate retaliation. Changing the Game Yet again, Samiya showcased her awe-inspiring usage of wind release. Applying not one but two layers of wind that would save her from the woman's futile attempt at genjutsu. However, this time genjutsu was not the game shifting card that she would play, but instead it would be something that would go along the lines of the ruptured ground beneath her. Upon quacking the ground a second time, amongst the floating debris contained fragments of the woman's metal in liquid form. Reflecting to earlier on in the fight, Senjō's placements of the metal rods played a dual purpose; to act as receptors for refined sensory and to grow in capacity from the various of metals found within the earth's crust. In order for Senjō to make a more formidable approach, she would call on the metal's liquid form. Upon making to metal shift from solid to liquid causing change in density which resulted in the bubbling noise from mere moments ago. The damaged ground only gave the metallic substance more leeway to move around underneath them. When Samiya unleashed her wind onto the ground kicking up debris and gravel along with that debris came traces of metallic liquid that surrounded her seemingly unnoticed to even her excellent sensory skills. Not only did it surround her but with a single flick of her finger, Senjō commanded more to burst from directly beneath Samiya and attempt wrap itself around her legs to restrict movement. As for the hiding fragments in liquid form, they were instructed to expand into sharp points that hovered just ontop Samiya's first skin layer of defense, daring her to move. To insure that Samiya remain dormant, the metallic substance around her legs punctured through her skin to further establish a tighter grip. "...Tch." Samiya, realizing the predicament she was in, decided to alter the nature of her combat form. The moment that the metal came into contact with Samiya, she had simultaneously rapidly increased her flow of chakra to her legs, managing to create a thin film around them, preventing the metallic substance from completely sticking onto her being. However, given the sharpness of the metal, no doubt augmented by the minerals within the earth, slight stabs were nonetheless a given, no matter how small, leaving slight marks where the metallic structures stabbed her. Interestingly, Samiya did not seem to bleed. In fact, she even feigned the fact that she was injured through biting her lip. "She's finally injured me...I have to hide it for as long as possible." Samiya thought to herself, refusing to immediately expose her true identity as the leader of Sunagakure's . Immediately, Samiya transferred the chakra she collected near her legs through the metal, simultaneously causing a conflict within the metal's structure, given that its base component was chakra. As a consequence, the structure loosened and gave Samiya enough mobility to leap away from her immediate position and seize on one top of one of the pieces of debris she had flung up prior. "Good work, Senjō." Samiya complimented her opponent, the woman's voice echoed through the mist as she did so. Even in this time of distress for Samiya, she couldn't forget that she was in a festival and she had to act the part. That being said, Samiya figured this mist had been shrouding the crowd's sights for long enough. Weaving a few hand seals, Samiya collected the air — mist — that was covering her sight. The wind began to rotate at great speeds, quickly thinning out the mist and forming another serpentine dragon. Upon locating Senjō at the end of the stage, Samiya ordered the dragon to shoot towards Senjō at incredible speed, in an attempt to devour her with crushing force and achieve victory in one, clean hit. The busty red head smiled as Samiya had seemingly slipped out of her trap gracefully, not wasting a single ounce of her flamboyant elegance. A rather impressive feat that Senjō silently praised her for. She took her compliment quietly, pondering on the next step of her plan. Surprisingly, this time around, Samiya would take the offensive, shocking nearly everyone in the stadium. Among the people in the stadium, sat dark haired man who just so happened to be an old friend of the busty Uzumaki woman. Dressed in his usual all black entire; thick baggy jean panta, strapped steel toe combat boots and of course that was without a shirt showcasing his masculine physique. This "bad boy" appearance caught the eyes of many women present, practically declaring himself a chick magnet, as throughout the festival he would be flirting with some woman or "helping" her with her troubles. Along with the rest of the spectacular audience, he closely watched the fight, judging both of the shinobis' moves and tactics. Despite his growing interest in the fight he couldn't help but admire both women. More specifically, the way they looked; their beauty. Something that a man such as himself desired to have. Many times during the festival he would catch himself thinking of which one he could possibly take home and commit unheard of thing to. Snapping from his daydream in the midst of their bout, Seika watched as Samiya finally decided to attack. Judging from where Senjō stood, Seika was confused on how Samiya was going to attack Senjō dozens of people surrounding her right and left sides. Could it be that Samiya was trying to test Senjo's good will? Would Senjō dodge the blow or would she take it for the surrounding crowd? Maybe this wasn't Samiya's intentions at all? Could it be a possible feint move? Perhaps intending to trick Senjō into doing the wrong move that would cost her the match? These questions skimmed over both their minds. Senjō was puzzled. Seika stood in excitement, his white eyes gazed the stadium. Taking glaces between both women, anticipating what could be the possible outcome. Senjō on the other hand, was entirely calm. She knew how she would defend against the devilish wind serpent. Using traces of her metal that still lingered underground, she commanded the substance to quickly sprout from underneath the stadium in the shape of a large wall by motioning her arms in a quicken upward motion. Her fingers were spread apart as the metal that still the fluid form. Clenching her fists tightly, she changed the density of the metal to near steel level hardness. Just in time to meet the impending wrath of the wind demon. BOOM a noise crackled, sending a barrage of sky breaking shockwaves through area. The massive impact was great enough to even startle Seika. The metal screeched as the cutting power of the wind release took it's toll of the impressive defense. Turning her hands outward, Senjō fought back again the wind current, slightly frowning from the weight to brought on her. With Samiya somewhat distracted, one of the two clones sought to take what appeared to be an advantage. Melding chakra into its body and from the mouth expelled a dense blast of water with extreme cutting power, aimed directly on Samiya's current location. "Now for the next part." Thought Senjō, preparing for her next move. "Resourceful." Samiya thought to herself, observing the metal shield clashing with her dragon. In the spectacle, Samiya did not forget that both of Senjō's clones were still very active. Her sensory enabled her to determine chakra suddenly spiking in one of the clones and she looked towards that direction. She immediately noticed a beam of water towards her direction, clearly aimed to force her to move away from her current position. In response, Samiya outstretched her left palm below her, her fingers suddenly constricting slightly as the small boulders that were around her began to shake. Samiya then made a flicking motion with each finger, including her thumb, suddenly lifting five of the boulders around her and throwing them towards the high-pressure blast of water. The sudden collision caused screech to echo in the stadium as fragments of the boulder continued to shatter in the face of the blast's great power. Samiya understood entirely that the blast would not be prevented. That was not Samiya's intention, however. Suddenly, Samiya shifted her index finger to the right with a subtle movement, moving another one of the boulders and colliding it with the boulder that took the brunt of Senjō's water blast, forcing both the blast and rocks to be redirected away from Samiya's being and towards the ground, leading an almost fountain-like display for but a moment, as the stadium continued to be damaged by the scale of these two combatants. "Come now, Senjō, I'm sure you have seen enough of my combat to know simple tricks like that are pointless." True enough, Samiya was correct. In the likes of her eyes, everything that Senjō had thrown was effortlessly tossed to the side like child's play. A tough situation indeed, Senjō was seemingly at her wits end with this battle. It was clear to the audience and even to Senjō, who would be the victor of this bout. "My my.... How could I be so foolish...." She mused, dropping her metal sheet. A boom sounded from the metal smacking the ground suddenly. "Thinking that such a simple thing would work on the likes of you.." The woman then sat on the edge of the ring, looking out onto the area slightly smiling from the turn of events.. Despite things not looking great for the red haired beauty, she wanted to try one final thing in hopes of turning the tide. Flipping her hair a single time, the woman felt a large build up of natural energy in her surroundings. To perfect this seemingly game changing idea, Senjō would harness in the energy to bring on a heightened state. And from this achievement she gained orange pigmentation around her eyes. Category:Role-Play Category:Ashy Category: Camdroid3000